


Hurt But Not Broken

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Kiddos [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Fist Fighting, Morgan will murder a bitch, None of this happens in the story, Suicide mention, and that bitch is Jordan, blood mention, btw Jordan is Alistair's ex, but the others are just mentions or half way implies, drugging mention, other than the blood thign, rape mention, who fuckin hurt him a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Morgan sought him out, even though Dad told her not too. The lure of finally being able to beat the shit out of him? A little too much for one girl to handle. Whoops.





	Hurt But Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all Jordan is a piece of shit, so uh, warnings for rape mentions, drugging mentions, and suicide mentions. Jordan is Alistair's ex, and Morgan is there to fucking wreck the shit out of him.

Morgan sought him out. It was the one thing Dad told her not to do, and yet here she was, going out of her way to find him, hunting him through the halls of school until finally, finally, he stepped off campus and he was free game. 

Still, she waited. Waited until he was further away, and then started making her presence known. Jordan didn’t seen to notice at first, too busy with his newest toy, and Morgan wouldn’t have it. She refused. 

“Hun, I hope you know what he does to people when they get close to him. How he throws them away after shattering their hearts, telling each one ‘they’re different, they’re special.’, all the while laughing behind their backs and slowly trying to destroy them.” Morgan hummed softly walking closer. The girl looked reasonably confused, and just a bit scared, and Morgan smiled at her softly. “I’m not here for you, hun, run off and find someone to come scrape his ass off the pavement when I’m done with him.” 

She stayed a moment longer before turning and running off, leaving Morgan capable of focusing her attention on Jordan. He smirked softly, cocking a hip out. “Oh, what, little girl come to defend her brother’s honor? What, did he lie to you too?” 

“It wasn’t a lie, and I know it, I saw him after what you did, you bastard.” Morgan could feel herself getting angry, had to remind herself to reel it in, taking a breath. “You know what you did, I know what you did, cut the crap and just fucking admit to it.” 

“I didn’t do shit. He wa-” Morgan didn’t let him finish his sentence. She swung a fist, purposefully sloppy, so he could catch it and feel good about himself for a split second before her other looped around and caught him in the nose. 

The crunch of cartilage under her hand made her grin, a rabid smile that spread across her face, something she inherited from Dad, she was sure, from his villains days. 

She certainty felt like a Robin Hood right now. 

Jordan stumbled back, hands going to his face, coming back stained red, and he growled at her and lunged. 

“Sloppy.” She side stepped, leaving a leg for him to trip over, kicking him in the side while he was down. “Try again, fucker. See how well you can do against me.” 

Jordan sprung up, exactly what she wanted and lunged again, and Morgan stepped aside, leading him into the alleyway there with her dodges, keeping her hands to her side, smirking at him as he got angrier and angrier, until finally, she ducked under his arms and jabbed an elbow into his stomach, grabbing his collar in a free hand and slamming him into the wall. 

_Crack _

“Oh, that’s gotta hurt, Jordan... feeling dizzy, a little scared?” His eyes were hazy now, blood streaked down his front from his broken nose, and Morgan felt a little too satisfied with that. She leaned forwards, grinning. “Good. Now you know what your victims feel, dick weed.” 

He snarled at her, and she took great pride into slamming his head back against the wall again. 

“Now listen here. You take so much pride in breaking people, don’t you, watching them crumble and hurt, and oh I bet that you’ve made people kill themselves, and that’s your greatest achievement, and you think now that if you can get Alistair to do the same, well, god, you must be the greatest fucking thing on this planet.” Morgan clenched her teeth together, forcing herself to keep it calm, letting out a breath. 

“Pay close attention to this now, douche bag. You hurt him. You hurt him bad, but he did not break. My brother is made of tougher shit than that. You think he’s gonna end his life over some bullshit that you pulled? No. Never. He’s hurting, but he is not fucking broken. Wanna know how I know that?” Morgan let that super villain smile come out again, stretching across her face. 

“He told me himself.” She laughed softly. “Over dinner, he grinned at me and said ‘it still hurts, yea... but I’m doing alright I think.’ and I grinned back and knew I could come out and do this.” She huffed, taking a step back and letting him lean against the wall for support, one hand up and trying to stem his bleeding. 

“You better believe I’m going to tell every god damn person you try this shit on again who you really are, cause trust me, people deserve to know what kind of psychopath they’re getting themselves into. Besides.” She leaned down, smirking at him. “You take so much after Daddy Dearest, don’t you?” 

His head flew up, eyes wide and panicked and Morgan laughed, loud and joyous. “Oh, I know. You took mommy’s name to hide it, but you can’t hide what you are when you look at him. You know, not many people know your dad is Psycho Delic... I think maybe they deserve to know...” She purred it out, voice low and predatory, grin stretching across her face. She felt like a villain, and she loved it. 

Carefully, she took a few more steps back, before lifting a hand. “But I won’t. I won’t do that to you. It’ll ruin your life. Not yet. You try one more time, to hurt someone like that again, however...” She sucked in a breath between her teeth and grinned. “Well, I do know a lot of people.” She beamed at him, then turned her back on him, walking away. 

He lunged once more, a feeble attempt, and Morgan knew it was coming. She turned quickly, kneeing him between the legs and dropping him like a sack of potatoes. She barely spared him a second glance before walking home, looking at her knuckles. 

She needed to wash her hands before dinner. Dad would be upset if he found out she went after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jordan being Psycho's kid was like... a sudden thing. I didn't mean for it to be a thing from the beginning but uh, now we here.


End file.
